My Will
by animegoddess123
Summary: My first Inuyasha fan fiction. Hope you enjoy it!
1. Remembarance

'I wonder exactly how long I'll be here, pinned to this tree. I don't remember........I don't remember why I'm even here. The only thing I do remember is her........her long black hair tied back and her eyes........her black eyes had so much hate in them, so much anger. Yet when she was near me her eyes became soft and filled with so much care and kindness. But if she really cared for me why would she do something like this to me? Why........?' Inuyasha's thoughts slowly drained away as he once again blacked out. 


	2. Chapter one: Kagome's Arrival

I just want to say I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it. I just write the stories! Okay enjoy the first chapter!  
  
  
  
As usual it was 8:15 in the morning and Kagome was still asleep. Her school starts in fifteen minutes and, unfortunate for her, she was the only one in the house. Her alarm clock had been "broken" for the past week and since then her mom had been waking her up on time. She slowly woke up wondering where her family. As she rubbed her eyes she wondered if she should even dare to look at the time. She decided to take the chance. She cringed at the sight of the red digital numbers. They read 8:18 AM. She sighed slightly and slowly climbed out of bed. She got dressed, ran downstairs, grabbed her books and slammed the door on her way out. She started to head away from the temple when she felt something. Some sort of presence, luring her to the entrance of the temple. As she stood in the doorway looking around she noticed the well.   
'I never realized there was a well down here' Kagome thought. The room was very dark but she could see perfectly. She started to walk down the stairs until she was right next to the well. It looked like an ordinary well but there was something else, Kagome could sense it. She found a nearby ladder and hung it over the side. When she reached the bottom she was surrounded by a bluish-white glow. She looked around and realized she was no longer in the well. There were no walls, no ground or anything to grab onto but she was drifting. Suddenly she was hit by something and blacked out.  
When she woke up she was outside. She slowly sat up and looked around. Trees were everywhere and the sky was so blue it seemed almost unreal. The wind was blowing lightly as she stood up. She realized she wasn't anywhere near home.   
'Where am I? I just went into a well how could I have ended up here? I have to find someone who can help me.' Kagome thought to herself. She started walking into the woods and saw something pinned to a tree. She squinted 'Oh my gosh! That's a person!' She ran straight for the tree and when she reached it she realized she was right. It was a person, a man in fact wearing all red. His hair was long and white. She looked harder. 'Is he dead?' she asked herself. 'No he's still breathing, just asleep. I wonder how he got there, he looks so helpless and innocent.' He was covered in tree vines, which held him to the tree. 'I wonder how I can get him down' Kagome thought. She looked around for something to cut the vines with but there was nothing but leaves. She slowly walked up to the tree and lightly touched one of the huge vines. As she touched it a bright white light shot out from the tree. Kagome shielded her eyes until the light died down. When she looked up at tree there was no one there. She looked beneath the tree but still found nothing. She sighed and thought 'I wonder if I killed him.' She started to walk out of the woods when she had a feeling, someone........or something was following her. She spun around quickly but saw no one. She kept on walking 'I must be getting paranoid. All I need to do is find a village so I can find where I---' her thoughts were interrupted when she once again felt that strange feeling. She knew she wasn't being paranoid, there was something. She looked around but still she saw nothing. Suddenly the wind stopped blowing and everything became still and quiet........too quiet. She started to take another step when a dead rabbit landed at her feet.  
"That is what will happen to you if you don't hand over that jewel" a woman's voice said from above Kagome. Suddenly about three feet away from her stood a woman. She was a little taller than Kagome and had long black hair and ice blue eyes. "My name is Reela and I am here to destroy you and take that jewel of yours away".  
"A jewel?" Kagome looked confused. "But I don't have a jewel I don't even come from around here, you must have the wrong person, miss I---" she was cut off when Reela's hand shot up and a huge fireball appeared above it.  
"Don't play dumb with me little girl just give me the jewel and you won't be killed........well I'm waiting" Reela answered. "Hurry up Kikyou I haven't got all day!"   
"Kikyou?! That's not my name. My name is Kagome I---"  
"That's it!" Reela disappeared and then reappeared behind Kagome and grabbed her around the neck before she had a chance to react. "I've had about enough of your stupid games now say good-bye!"  
"Let me go" Kagome could barely move. "Let me go........now!" Right at that moment she put her hand to Reela's face and a huge purple blast shot out of her hand sending her flying away from Kagome. Kagome's eyes widened as she stared at her hand.   
"Now you've done it! You've made me even more mad!" Reela was running full speed at Kagome. Kagome held out her hand but nothing happened. 'Oh great! This is nice!' she closed her eyes ready for the pain she was about to feel when she was lifted into the air. She slowly opened her eyes and saw nothing but blue skies and the tops of dozens of trees. She thought she was flying until she realized someone was holding her. She looked up and saw the same face, the same clothes........it was him.  
  
  
So how do you like it? I have the second chapter finished I just have to type it! I am also already working on the third chapter so keep checking back! Please R&R! 


End file.
